User blog:Oshawott777/UFHO2
Goo Ball-These harmless grey balls are part of a somehow simple race that more evolved species call "Gooo". The name suggests that they are ancestors of the Gooys in the evolution tree, but they also share two bright eyes with the Jeevils. In fact, research shows they may be the species that originated both of these aforementioned races, which developed different evolution traits after being exposed to different climates and ecosystems. It is known in fact that the Gooys developed a bigger and visible brain that gives them increased reasoning capabilities. The Gooos instead tend to be simple-minded and stay in big packs. They also show a tendency of building high structures when in big numbers, getting one on top of the other, and stay in this position for a long time. The reason for this behavior is uncertain. Some Gooy scientists affirm they have observed that they tend to do it near pipes, but this theory has no scientific ground and other Gooys would shrug their shoulders at this claim, if only they had any. Gish-Gishes are a species of dark, black balls of tar. Their bodies are highly unstable by nature, and their composition changes as well in a random fashion. Sometimes they have the body density as tar, then suddenly their molecules ease and they become very liquid. Suddenly, they may become sticky as glue and stick to any material they touch, until they change their status again. It is known that Gishes cannot control their form and many think that they suffer from these sudden changes. Due to their very proud nature though, it will be very difficult to hear a Gish admit it. The Brain (Cortex Command)-There was once a great Gooy UFHO commander, who was so able in navigating mazes that he could single-handedly (as if he had hands) outsmart two or three opponents at a time. He was a brave one and always served the Gooy space fleet through all his life. When he died, the scientists of the fleet developed a very advanced machine to keep his intelligence alive. Their goal was to preserve his navigational experience, to study it and use it from time to time to help the fleet in difficult moments. The machine seems to have enhanced the brain mental abilities somehow, and scientists have mentioned that they feel like the brain is talking to them at times. Tetrobot/Hexobot-Built by the Renegooys, the Hexabots are utility robots that help in cleaning and keeping tidy the UFHOs. They are not that sophisticated but they contain the basic algorithms to navigate the mazes of rooms and corridors UFHOs are made of, and get to another spot in the least time possible, for efficiency reasons. When programmed to look for the Gem, they become difficult to overcome thanks to the elaborate calculations they do about the shortest path. As if this wasn't enough, Hexabots are equipped with a frontal drill that they can use in case of emergency to pass from one room to the other when there's no other way. Critter-These creatures are little carnivorous predators that move in small packs, and they can be found in plains on different planets (it is said that they hide in spaceship's cargos, thus their presence in more than one ecosystem). They are usually not dangerous for anybody bigger than a cat, as they only prey on very small animals. Nevertheless, these critters developed a love for the Gems and will go after them blindly when they see one. Commander Video-The 'Commanders' are an ancient race of aliens, which was thought to be extinct long time ago. They were the first form of intelligent jellies, and all the jelly-like races in the universe are thought to descend from them. There are also legends on how the blue Gems are actually an artifact created by Commanders, to encase and use the power of all the living things in the universe.In recent times, traces of Commanders have been reported by an UFHO flying too close to a black hole, and getting sucked in. The Gooys on board reported via radio - before disappearing - about the casual encounter with a very dark friendly race, with one white glowing eye. They sad that even if they were black, these wordless creatures left a trail of coloured spots as they moved, as if they were made of the matter of every living jelly being. Category:Blog posts